Second to None
by Kari Twilight Mist
Summary: Beyond Birthday escapes from prison and joins Matt and Mello in a race to beat Kira before L and Near; but as the knowledge that he has Shinigami eyes spreads he becomes wanted by more than just the law. AU OOC Warnings Inside. DISCONTINUED
1. Bad Feeling

_Chapter 1_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Death Note: Another Note!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

****WARNINGS****

**SWEARING, VIOLENCE, NON-EXPLICIT SEXUAL SITUATIONS, SEXUAL REFERENCES, RELIGIOUS REFERENCES, CHARACTER DEATH, BOTH LEGAL AND UNDERAGE USE OF _LEGAL_ DRUGS, _POSSIBLE_ GORE (thus far from what I have written it is vague and non-explicit A.K.A. no _Saw_ worthy stuff but if this changes I will say so in the chapter and change it here)**

Second to None

Bad Feeling

**Beyond Birthday POV**

***Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Creeeaaakk.*** Footsteps approached my cell and the rusted-over door creaked open a tad. "Yo freak time to wake up!" a well-built black guard with a crew cut and a bushy mustache called. Earl Manson had 32 more years to live the bastard. I envied every one. As it is I have heard of the Kira killings and I keep feeling like death is waiting in the wings. I don't want to live so much as I want to find a way to beat L. No "try" involved in that sentence. Next time I _will _beat him.

I groaned then got up from where I had been sitting with one leg to my chest and the other stretched out in front of me. They had put me in here again when I tried to bite off part of the hand of a man who kept poking me at lunch. He tasted better than the lunch ironically. Stupid prison food. Anyway, that had further added to the "cannibal" rumors spreading around the prison.

None of the inmates knew my true crime or name. Neither did any of the prison workers including the Warden at L's request. Yes that's right I am in here with no name for an unknown crime. Think L didn't abuse his power a bit? But since he_ is_ L no one even doubts that I did something bad. This leads me to believe that L could but the most innocent man in the world in here to rot if he chose and they wouldn't think twice about keeping him.

As for _my_ situation the mystery caused countless rumors and hypotheses about both my name and crime from both the workers and inmates. They wanted to know what I did more than my name though and an astoundingly long list of guesses spread around like a never-ending wildfire. Cannibal, rapist, murderer, terrorist, the speculations went on and on and I found the whole thing incredibly amusing. I snickered. Earl was right; out of every freak in the prison I deserved the title the most. Not that I was complaining. "Alright keep your shirt on" I grumbled in response "for the love of God please do."

"Smartass. The Warden is getting fed up with you y'know. If you weren't put in here by some bigshot you would probably be suffering even more." See that was why Earl was odd. He was one of the few people here who talked to me let alone acknowledged me as a human being.

I snorted. "I sincerely doubt the man you speak of cares how I am treated." _He probably_ wants _me to be treated like shit_ _the 'righteous' bastard_ I mentally added. _'I am Justice' my ass. 'I am Too Cowardly To Fight My Battles With My Own Hands' more like. At least I had the balls to kill _in person_ and not order someone to do it via _computer_. Really sentencing all those criminals to the death penalty makes him no better than Kira._

"Whatever Freud" Earl said with a smirk and he handcuffed me and lead me by the arm down towards the courtyard. "Freud" was his nickname for me since I often spoke in a way that revealed my higher intellect and had once made the mistake of telling him how great a thinker Freud was but still utterly fucked up. It was actually one of the nicer names for me here though no one dared call me anything bad to my face after the incident where I punched a man in the throat and kneed him in the balls for saying he thought I was a finally-convicted post-surgery Michael Jackson… I may have proceeded to beat the shit out of him then spit on him and tell him not to project…. maybe… possibly earning solitary for three months… not that I was counting. At any rate I doubted he knew what "projecting" meant so my hypothetical parting insult was a bit too advanced for him thus ineffective. I am surrounded by a sea of ugly idiots in here.

While heading down to the courtyard for breakfast, I glanced at the other inmates in the cells with the people who had already eaten. Curiously I looked at their names and lifespans.

Jerry Evans 3 years. Thomas Kingsley 5 years. Adam Smith 2.5 years. John Jenks… 2 hours.

"John Jenks is going to die today. He's got two hours left" I whispered to Earl. He didn't question how I knew anymore he just sighed sadly. We got to the courtyard where the inmates in blocks D and E –the high-risk group- were busy eating. As I stepped into view the chattering stopped and I could _smell_ the fear. I grinned evilly. "Kya hca hca hca I make quite the entrance don't I?" I laughed. I didn't bother to practice a "normal" laugh anymore simply enjoying the reactions from my real one.

"You sure do" Earl said glaring at me. "It isn't a good thing either." He saw me grinning evilly. "I still say you belong in a mental hospital not here." He was only half-joking.

I went to the food line and loved the goosebumps that rose on the back of the neck of the man in front of me. The inmate giving out the food placed it on my tray and yanked his hand back like he was afraid he would be the next chomping victim. I sighed and said sadly "raw meat is so much better don't you agree?" then winked and walked away. I think he wet his pants based on his helper's comments about how gross it was. Who says prison is boring? All you need to do is use the toys you've been given. Taking my food I purposefully went to the most crowded table with an empty spot and sat down. I made sure to take violent bites. People looked at me nervously and looked to anxious to eat. Ah yes toys can be so much fun.

Just then I heard a man in the table behind me say something very interesting. "Stupid Mello. If his group hadn't taken our territory I wouldn't be here." _Mello?! It can't be_… I listened harder.

"I thought blondes were supposed to be dumb. How did he plan that well?" another man asked and got slapped upside the head by a sandy-blonde man. I smirked. _Yup that's Mello alright. _He glared at the man who slapped him and added "the kid's a teenager how the Hell did he become a Mob Boss so soon?!" _Mafia?! Ahh Mello what have you been up to? Although a Mafia Boss at this age? …I knew he was a good protégé even if he didn't realize I was teaching him. He is too much like me to _not_ end up doing some sort of illegal activity… but still…_

"I hear he has a genius hacker… Max or something" a redhead added. _Matt too? They _are_ best friends and possible _partners_… but still would Mello really do that to Matt? …Or did Matt_ choose_ to go to help his friend? Is this 'Max' even Matt at all? It could be a hacker Mello hired… would he do that to Matt though? Would he consider it a way to keep Matt safe? …Dammit I have to ask._

I turned to face the other table and asked at a deadpan giving nothing away on my face "Does this hacker you speak of wear striped-shirts and have an artificial hair color?"

A long nervous silence was interrupted by the redhead stammering "y-yeah that's the one. You know him?"

"Never heard of him" I responded then took my food and threw out the rest then returned the tray. The pants-wetter fainted before I was six feet of him. New record. I went to a wall and leaned against it then closed my eyes to think. _Matt and Mello…in the Mafia? It isn't _too _much of a surprise with Mello but what was the catalyst for the change? And why did Matt join him? I have a feeling L influenced it at least to some extent._ _I don't think he would _want_ them to end up criminals so it must have been something he did or decided that affected them and he didn't consider the consequences. It wouldn't be the first time he pushed someone to the point where they snapped and did something illegal. After all I am a prime example of Exhibit A. What other possible reasons could there be? I need to consider more options. Rebellion perhaps? They _are _teenagers. But still the Mafia is a bit much for rebellion even for Mello. _I hadn't realized I had sat down in the fetal position until I saw someone passing by look at me funny. _Damn L. Even _here _I can't escape you._

A shiver passed over me and the feeling of death hit again. I went up to Earl and said "it's been two hours." The other guards looked at me funny but he nodded and told a guard about the recently departed inmate nodding to me. They had learned I was never wrong eventually as well. Another name I had overheard myself being referred to was the Fallen Angel of Death. It sounded much more appealing than Grim Reaper so I didn't speak up to object. The feeling of death stayed though and I knew I had to get out soon if I wanted to fight back.

****BIG NOTE****

**As hinted above, Mello and Matt joined the Mafia _together_ for a reason OTHER than L dying. It will be stated later but just know L is alive. - VITAL INFO!**

**Also the ages in the beginning this fic are _very_ messed up but necessary for the plot because if they were cannon they wouldn't work.**

**They are:**

**B: 21 (he was imprisoned at 18 so it's been 3 years)**

**Mello: 17**

**Matt: 17**

**L: 24**

**Light: 19**

**Naomi Misora: 25**

**Misa: 18**

**Near: 15**

**Also NO I don't think B is a cannibal he is just acting like he is to mess with people. Like he says he uses the toys available.**


	2. Murder Was Easier

_Chapter 2_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

Second to None

Murder Was Easier

**Beyond Birthday POV**

When I went back to my regular cell –no cellmate they were afraid I'd hurt them like the last 3- I sat on my bed and pondered how to escape. I wondered if simple was best despite my flair for the dramatic. Simply fake a heart attack then when they go to collect my body I knock out the guard take his uniform and escape… too many flaws in that plan to count though. Or I could start a riot… that actually might work. I could test it tomorrow first.

When breakfast time came the next day I debated how to start the riot when –to my surprise- a riot broke out from the opposite side of the courtyard. As I debated what to do next I felt a heavy blow to my temple then darkness.

"-ne just has a concussion so he isn't top priority" I heard someone say as if I was underwater and they were above.

I barely peeled open my eyes and saw through my eyelashes I was in the infirmary.

The infirmary was near the entrance! So was the morgue. The doctors and nurses were still scrambling so I grabbed my chart at the end of the bed and wrote "HEART ATTACK" then glanced at my neighbor's chart and copied the signature. I then proceeded to act dead while trying not to fall asleep.

"Damn Kira" I heard a woman mutter then say "Sal we've got a stiff!"

I heard grumbling then I was lifted and placed on cold metal –a gurney- and stripped. When I heard the footsteps fade I got up and quickly looked for clothes. These were scrubs in a nearby closet. Quickly putting them on I ran to the exit and –staying to the shadows and avoiding cameras- walked out. After 3 years of prison I was finally free. _Why the Hell didn't I do that earlier if it was that easy?_

Now the _really_ hard part came. I picked pockets and returned the wallets minus cash. Credit cards could be traced. When I had sufficient enough funds I went to Walmart and bought a black long-sleeved shirt, normal dark jeans, navy cotton boxers, and a plain brown belt. I also got a dark gray almost black beanie to cover my foofy hair. At the checkout a girl asked what profession I was and I told her I was a Medical Examiner enjoying the irony.

Going to a nearby Starbucks I bought a Double Chocolate Chip Frappacino and changed in the bathroom. I threw the scrubs out a few blocks away.

I now had to find Mello. Going to a public library I hacked into Wammy's database for the information. I have never hacked harder in my_ life_ and _that_ is saying something. _Finally_ I got the hint that he was supposedly in Los Angeles.

Shit.

I knew an airplane ride would be too risky so long-ass bus ride it was.

The walk to the Greyhound Bus station was surprisingly long but I made it well before closing. I approached a woman at the counter who had only 3 years left and looked it. "Can I help you?" she asked in an East Asian accent. If I had to place it I would say South Korean.

"I'd like a one-way ticket to Los Angeles please."

"You know that will take several hours right?" she asked like I was crazy.

"Yes ma'am but I'm meeting my family there since they can't drive all the way here."

"OK" she said hesitantly then asked for the money. I handed it to her in cash with the excuse I don't do well when I have to budget myself with credit cards which she bought.

3 hours later the bus came and I took a seat in the back. My head was pounding from the recent blow but I felt it was safe to sleep. When I woke up I discovered I had quite some time still left on the bus. Not only that but there were the recent additions of a mother and baby in front of me. Said baby was screaming at the top of his lungs with no sign of stopping. Michael Dawson 62 years. _Interesting, that isn't exactly old age nowadays. _Unfortunately I can't see the cause of death so it would remain a mystery unless I lived another 62 years to track him down. I looked at his red scrunched face covered in snot and decided for what was left of my sanity's sake I would pass. I mentally chucked at how I would try to explain how I knew him.

"Excuse me Sir?" the woman asked turning around to face me. Melissa Roberts 34. She didn't have a wedding band so I assumed the child was born out of wedlock like I was. I hoped he fared better.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Could you reach into that bag" she nodded to a black diaper bag beside her "and hand me a blue pacifier? My hands are a bit full."

I nodded then retrieved the item and gave it to her. Mercifully the child shut up. I never wanted kids and this was just one of many examples why. Imagine my growing horror as more and more kids joined Wammy's every month or so.

"I'm Melissa and this is Michael."

"I'm Jack" I said randomly taking the name from a humorous bumper sticker a few cars ago reading "JACK BLACK FOR PRESIDENT". Using Rue Ryuzaki would be risky since it was unique thus memorable.

"Nice to meet you Jack. So what are you going to L.A. for?"

"A reunion with my brothers"_ I hope. We _are_ legally related anyway._ "You?"

"I'm meeting with my parents for the Fourth of July."

"That's coming up soon isn't it? How many days again?" I honestly had no idea what today's date was.

"3 days. Today's the first." She paused then asked "how do you usually celebrate?"

"My family is from England so I usually don't because they hassle me about it. Fortunately they are in my country now so I can force them to."

She giggled "I can so picture you forcing them to hold sparklers and eat hot dogs."

"Hot dogs yes but I wouldn't trust them with sparklers. They are the little brothers from Hell." The funny thing was that I could practically _hear_ Mello egging me on to further toughen his reputation.

"Oh I know how that is. I have three younger brothers who would do anything within their power to make me suffer." She said it jokingly but I saw sadness in her eyes.

I cleared my throat and gestured to Michael "how old is he?"

"6 months." She sighed and looked both sad and nervous. "I actually have mixed feelings about going to LA. My childhood friend was murdered there by a psychopath serial murderer."

_Ohh snap. This could be trouble._ "What was their name?" I made sure not to say 'her' since I had a feeling I knew who she was talking about. Call it a hunch. A very unwelcome and unwanted hunch.

"Her name was Quarter Queen." She wiped a stray tear away at this. "I just want to take the monster who did it an return the favor."

"The world is full of sick people. Did they get caught?" I made sure to once again use a non-genderspecific term and not to overact.

"Yeah but they never mentioned their name or anything. I hear there was an FBI member helping on the case."

_FBI! SHIT MISORA WILL BE THERE! I _MUST_ FIND MELLO FIRST! _"Well let's pray they were brought to justice" I responded being sure not to miss a beat.

"Amen" she agreed emphatically. She yawned and said "wake me if we stop OK?"

"Sure" I agreed but she was already out.

I decided to play a game by mentally cursing in a foreign language for each car we passed seeing how many I could go through before I ran out. I was running low when we reached a stop for 15 minutes. I woke her up then and, having only had a Frappicino in me, I went to a vending machine and ate some strawberry flavored Poptarts then went to the restroom the re-boarded the bus. We took off and a half hour later I ran out of insults. Fortunately there was only an hour to go.

Finally FINALLY we made it. Stepping off the bus at the station I turned and said goodbye to the pair. Now all I had to do was find a way to Mello. I purposefully went in back alleys until I was cornered by a man with a gun too professional to be a simple mugger. "Before you beat the shit out of me," I drawled "I want to see Mello." He looked at me for a while then hit me on the head. I didn't fight knowing that I would see Mello soon enough.

**Medical Examiner = someone who performs autopsies in case anyone was wondering.**

**Ah B has such morbid humor does he not? I actually liked the idea of this fic when I had it **_**because**_** of the dark elements which I normally don't do so it would help me develop that area. However, all of my stories tend to contain some form of humor because that's just me so I am having a fun time with B's twisted humor.**


	3. Bromantic Reunion

_Chapter 3_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

Second to None

Bromantic Reunion

**Mello POV**

"Boss" I heard a voice over the intercom say.

I groaned and stumbled out of bed naked then snarled "what is it?" They _knew_ not to bother me before during or after sex and they_ know _when I have it because I'm _loud_.

I heard him swallow then stammer "w-we got someone here who won't talk except to say he knows you. He hasn't even screamed. The guy's got balls that's for sure."

_He'd better if he's getting the brunt of my mood._ "Hmph we'll see" I said then got up pulled on my clothes then took my gun and tucked it in my pants. "Matt I'm going to beat the shit out of someone. I'll be back in a few hours."

"M'kay. I was going to play my game anyway" he said as he literally fell out of bed then went to the dresser and pulled on some boxers with a mini Bowser pattern.

Shaking my head I slammed the door and took off towards the integration basement. It was your stereotypical interrogation room for the mafia. Single, dangling, naked bulb. Wooden chair with metal cuffs on the arms. Interrogation tools on full display. Bloodstains purposefully never removed. Slamming open the door I went dramatically slow down the stairs making my heavy footsteps ominous then looked at the victim… and gasped. _That face! There's no fuckin' way! _Bruises and cuts decorated an all too familiar face of my old friend… or so it seemed. "Leave!" I snapped to my men.

"But Boss-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" When they had left I pulled out my gun and held it to his temple. "Who are you?"

"I think you know. You recognize me I can tell" he said in an achingly familiar voice. I wouldn't normally admit it but I had missed my twisted mentor.

I slapped him hard just in case. If he was who I thought he was he would know I was being soft by not pistol whipping him instead. I noticed he smirked when I was done. He knew. "Say it. I want to hear you say it." My voice was surprisingly steady.

"Beyond Birthday" he said with a smirk enjoying the shock on my face "It's been a long time. I hear you and Matt are still together. Are you_ finally_ a couple?" I grew even more stunned at that. "Don't look surprised I knew it was inevitable" He sniffed a bit and added "and recently revisited." I glared but couldn't bring myself to hit him. I knew this was his form of affection. "I knew you two would be a couple just like I knew you would end up a criminal." His smug smirk turned slightly evil "I must say I'm proud."

I didn't let him know that I had needed –deep down- to hear that for years from him. "You knew I would end up a criminal? How?" At this point I had long since lowered my gun.

"I knew because you're like me. You've always been like me even without realizing it. But Roger did and made sure to tell L. I know because eavesdropping is fun."

"What did L say?"

"He said that they should keep an eye on you. I would have told you but you wouldn't have believed me then."

I didn't correct him because I knew he was right. "How did you escape?"

"Faked a Kira heart attack" he said nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here then?" I asked in a shaking voice. _Damn it_!

"I know what it is like to want to be the best. I have a proposition for you: together you, Matt, and I can defeat Kira before Near and L. We can do it I know it."

"You want to defeat Kira?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. I'll defeat them before L and thus win and I will ensure I live in the process. We don't let the law get in our way thus we have the advantage." I had to admit that did sound appealing.

"If we win… what will you do to L?"

"Nothing. I want to _defeat _him not _kill_ him." The odd thing was I could tell he was being serious.

I gave in with a sigh. "Double-cross me or Matt and I'll kill you got it?"

"Keh hch hce of course." He looked down at the shackles attaching him to the torture chair. "Do you mind?"

I said noting but undid the bindings. He lunged at me into an uncharacteristic hug and murmured "I missed you my friend."

I gently pulled out of the hug and said "I missed you too… a lot" then I punched him hard.

"Hey! What was that for?!" he cried indignantly.

"Leaving me behind. You better not do it again."

"Don't worry" he said with a slightly creepy smile "I won't. You're my only friend and it hurt a lot the first time. I don't think I could do it again."

"C'mon I'll take you to Matt" I said leading him up the stairs. I stopped then turned to him and asked "my men are the best at torture so how did you manage not to scream?"

"Ever been set on fire?" he asked dryly. "This" he said pointing to his face "is like a freakin' massage in comparison."

I chucked thinking _and Matt wonders why I still hero worship him._

**Yes this is MelloxMatt in the sidelines. I don't think it will be explicit though. Mello and B are ****just friends****. The main focus of the story is still B.**


	4. Wild and Wired

_Chapter 4_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

Second to None

Wild and Wired

**Beyond Birthday POV**

Mello led me up a stairway to a room that had an artificial green glow coming out of the bottom and video game noises and curses coming from the other side. "Matt are you dressed yet?" Mello called.

"_Yeah_" came the muffled reply.

Mello opened the door then pushed me back out shutting it and I heard yelling. "_Matt we have a _guest_ otherwise I wouldn't _care_ if you were naked! So for the love of God put on more than just some goddamn boxers!!!_"

"_OK sheesh. Drama Queen._"

***SMACK* **"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!_"

"_Hey don't hit me with that! It's a collector's issue!_"

"_Just hurry the fuck up and get dressed. He's important so don't make him wait_."

"_OK. I'm dressed now give me that back."_

"_I swear it's like porn for you. You better not be jerking off to anything but me!"_

"_But Princess Peach is sooo sexy" _I heard as a mocking reply.

***RIIIIIPPPP***

At that point I broke down laughing and collapsed to the floor. "Kyahahaha hca hca hca!" The door opened to a disturbed Mello and I wound down my laughs and wiped tears from my eyes. "You guys are like a bad sitcom!"

"Your laugh is as freaky as ever I see" Mello said to cover his unease.

"What the hell was that?!" a frightened Matt asked peering out from behind Mello. "B? Is that really you?"

"Long time no see Matt" I responded. We had never been close but for Mello's sake we were cordial.

"Well come on in Matt's dressed now as you can see" Mello said as he walked into the room. It turned out to be a lounge with a huge black leather sofa and a flatscreen TV with countless gaming systems hooked up to it. Cartridges and their boxes littered the area and there were three overflowing ashtrays on a glass coffee table. _That explains the smell. _The wall to my left was completely covered in different types of guns and knives except for the lone door in the middle. To my right there were more mounted weapons but these also included grenades, smoke guns, tazers, and such. In the center of that there was a door as well with a sign that said "If you hear sex sounds from inside either enjoy until we finish then die, or leave." A smaller note was added advertising "Tickets $35" which had "I'm shaving your head in your sleep Matt" scribbled at the bottom. The wall in front of me had a large amount of screens and computers displaying various sketchy urban settings. Between the light from the various monitors and the television the whole room was glowing like the inside of a UFO in a bad alien movie.

"Tell Matt what you said to me" Mello said and normally I would have yelled at him for bossing me around but I knew he realized Matt had to hear it from me not him to be sure.

I repeated what I said then finished "we're considered second best but I say we become second to none."

"Hey I like that. It's catchy. I herefore decree that our mission shall be named 'Second to None'" Matt said imperiously.

"You watch too many medieval films" Mello muttered.

"Hey jousting is awesome you have to admit. Besides I haven't seen one in years I just find it fun to talk that way" Matt replied. He then looked over at me. "Uh B? Are you OK? You look like you're going to pass out. Have you had trouble sleeping?"

"I took a bus from Sacramento to here I've had _plenty_ of sleep."

"Sacramento?! Damn that must have taken_ forever_!" Mello said in surprise.

Not to be deterred Matt asked "what have you eaten?"

"A Frappicino and some Poptarts" I admitted sheepishly.

Mello went up to me and smacked the back of my head hard. "Idiot! You need to take care of yourself!"

"Well I'm sorry I haven't had time what with being on the run and tortured!" I snapped at him.

Mello looked like he wanted to yell at me for snapping but Matt pointed out logically "he's hungry Mello of course he's short tempered."

Mello went up to an intercom box on the wall facing the entrance door and pushed a button. A staticky voice asked "yeah Boss?"

"Get the usual Chinese for the whole group along with…" I mouthed 'sesame chicken' knowing he could read lips "two large orders of sesame chicken. Get some of those big soda bottles and some good beer too. We're having a party tonight! But don't invite anyone extra. Got that?"

"Sure thing Boss will do."

"Party?" I questioned at the same time as Matt.

"Hell yeah our friend has not only escaped from prison to join our group he's gonna help us take down Near! And L." He added the last bit as an afterthought.

"You know the 'escaped from prison to join our group' is more literal than you would think. I heard some of the inmates talking about your conquer of their territory landing them there."

"And thus I've unintentionally used the bastards again" Mello said with a nod and a smug grin. "But seriously you left prison just to find my gang? I'm touched."

"How did you find out where we were?" Matt asked.

"Wammy's database. They upped their security a lot so I just barely managed to get in."

"Yeah they stepped it up a bit but they've still got nothing on my system."

"You know the same inmates mentioned your hacking skills and knew who you were" _nevermind the fact they thought your name was 'Max'._

"Really?! Sweet! I _am too_ a legend Mello."

He snorted but otherwise didn't comment. He turned to me and asked if I wanted to watch a movie with them then sat on the couch and turned the TV to the auxiliary channel before I had even begun responding. Matt went to get one but Mello shook his head "let him pick; it'll be the first mind-numbing television since he's been out of prison."

I considered then decided "something recent. I want to know if action flicks have increased in quality over the past 3 years."

Matt snorted this time. "The _special effects_ have but the movies themselves have gotten worse" then fistpounded with Mello. "Pull up a seat" he said as he sat on the ginormous black leather sofa and turned on the movie.

I had missed the title sequence thinking so I didn't know the name but I couldn't stop myself from saying "I thought you said the special effects were better! These are all wrong. I mean that barely grazed the skin and it's bleeding like an artery was severed!" as a man seemingly bled to death from a minor bullet graze on his bicep.

"Maybe more grandiose would have been a better term" Matt admitted. "Besides we are watching this to _get away _from all of the things that led to your prison sentence. There is no stabbing or beating or burning alive in this movie so don't ruin our hard work." Mello snorted again at that.

Just then a staticy voice interrupted "Boss the party is ready. Oh and if it's the guy we were beating the shit out of earlier we didn't know you two were close or we wouldn't have done it."

"Tch. Kissups" Mello said then went to the intercom and pressed the button saying "we'll be there in a sec." He turned to me and said "you need an alias. I don't want those guys to know your real name. They would probably think it is –no offense- an alias but I don't want to chance it."

As we headed down a series of maze-like hallways I said "nor do I. I had actually thought about that on the way here and I decided I liked Rue Ryuzaki too much give up on it on it completely so I keep the Rue and add… Kataki."

There was a pause then to my utter surprise _Matt _said "ohh I get it. Nice choice it really fits you."

"What? What does it mean?" Mello asked clearly confused.

"Rue is 'L' backwards in Japanese and Kataki means rival, foe, or enemy and has a negative connotation. So it means L rival/foe. Pretty sweet huh?" Matt explained.

"Very good" I congratulated him. "How did you know that?"

"Yeah seriously how?" Mello asked in an annoyed tone.

"I read Manga in the original Japanese. It is used all the time."

"…I don't know whether to be happy someone gets it or sad at how they know" I said blandly.

"Both. Definitely both" Mello replied as we approached a door. "So Rue Kataki? I'll have to remember it… and get some fake IDs. In the meantime here's the party." He opened the door and said in a loud voice "Listen up bitches! This here is my man Rue Kataki a convicted serial killer so don't mess with him ever again got it? Anyway we're getting boozed up to celebrate him getting in from D.C. today." _D.C.? Interesting choice of a fake starting point. Then again I don't have a local accent so they might buy it but still... He's lucky I've been there in case they ask questions at least. _Mello continued "and no, despite the Japanese name, he isn't in the Yakuza sorry to disappoint." **(a/n I do NOT think if you have a Japanese name you are automatically in the Yakuza but this is the **_**Mafia **_**so they tend to have that mindset!)**

"Well that was nothing if not blunt" I mumbled. Mello handed me a beer and Matt snatched it away saying I couldn't drink on an empty stomach thus causing Mello to shove a heaping plate of sesame chicken into my hands in eager hopes to get me drunk.

A few hours later I was full, buzzed (or at least _I _didn't think I was drunk), and trying to explain how to amputate an arm _properly _at the joint to a complete imbecile. "No, no, no if you do that you'll hit bone! Then the work will be much harder and the blood would run faster thus causing them to die sooner!"

"But can't you just shoot 'em?"

"Amputation is done with _slicing_ not shooting dumbass! Arrrgh I'm going to talk to someone else." I walked up to a blonde man with more muscle mass than I had body weight. I looked above his head Andrew Johnson .3 Damn his time was close. "Hey you what's your name?"

"Dicer."

"Do_ you _know how to properly amputate a ligament? Because I seriously hope _someone_ in this place other than myself does."

"You callin' us stupid?!" _What the hell?! His lifespan is falling like a blizzard!_

"Did I say that? I was merely questioning whether anyone here knew the proper way to sever someone's arm between the Humerus and Scapula. It isn't that difficult a concept really." I spoke that way to annoy him and was rewarded by seeing the rate at which his numbers fell increase greatly. _Fascinating! I must use this if I remember tomorrow._ The man roared and lunged and me and I used the Capoeira attack Misora used on me that I had practiced in secret to kick him back. He fell onto a glass coffeetable and shattered it cutting his throat.

3…2…1…dead.

There was a heavy silence then I spoke up "am I really such a bad conversationalist that I make people want to kill me to get me to shut up?" and Matt collapsed to the ground in tears from laughing.

Mello, however, didn't find it as funny as he dragged me into the hall, slammed the door, then slammed _me_ into the wall, and hissed "the Hell was that Beyond?!"

"That, my friend, was the second biggest discovery I have made in my entire life which I have decided to explain to you and Matt once I'm sober. As it is you wouldn't believe me if I told you now. It is more than worth the wait I assure you. Now could you kindly step back so I don't ruin your outfit?" He jumped back and I threw up then swayed and my vision started to go black. My last thought before I passed out was _huh. I guess I _was_ drunk after all._

**OK so the idea of B being one of those drunks who gets all wordy and thinks they know everything just happened but it totally works for him I think. I think L would be that kind too.**

**Also you know he would have practiced those moves. I would have. ;P**


	5. Got My Eyes on You

_Chapter 5_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

Second to None

Got My Eyes on You

**Beyond Birthday POV**

I opened my eyes to a squint and was in Hell. It oddly hurt less than being burned alive. Maybe the whole "eternally burning in fire" was all about the trepidation. Or maybe this was a test. If it was I already knew I was going to Hell so God was just doing it for kicks. Suddenly I heard a mind-splittingly loud roar right in my ear. "GET THE HELL UP!"

"Ooh" I groaned as I got up from where I was laying on the couch in Mello and Matt's main room. "What happened?"

"What happened?! You fucking killed one of my men by fucking kicking him into a goddamn coffeetable that's what happened. Then you said you 'discovered' something worth it so you better hope for your sake you were right."

I put my head in my hands and leaned my elbows on my knees as I sat on the edge. _Fuck. I remember now... but I also remember his name so I can prove it._ "Where's Matt?"

"Yo" I heard from behind me. "You have a nice sense of humor when you're drunk."

"Shut up Matt!" Mello yelled.

"What he does!" Matt defended.

Mello hissed.

I sighed then began. "First of all, have either of you ever heard of a Shinigami?"

"Yeah they're Japanese Death Gods" Matt spoke up. "Their version of a Grim Reaper."

I nodded. "What I am about to tell you I have _never_ told _anyone_ in my_ life_ but I can prove to be true. Shinigami exist. They possess eyes that tell them someone's name and when they will die like a countdown… I was born with such eyes."

"B this is serious stop-" Mello began but I cut him off. I chose to let the red show and whirled to face him.

I am _100 percent_ serious _Mihael Keehl_." I turned to Matt showing him as well "and _Mail Jeevas_." I then hid the red and turned back to Mello showing him. The room was so silent a pin dropping would sound like a gong banging.

"Holy shit" Mello breathed out shakily Matt nodded unable to say anything.

"Like I said I can see when people are going to die. Figuring it out was the first discovery I mentioned. I chose my first 3 victims because they were going to die that day anyway so I barely sped things up at all. However 'Dicer' or should I say _Andrew Johnson _led me to my second big discovery. _Death dates can speed up. _When I first spoke to him I used 'semi-big words'. As I'm sure you've noticed I am a wordy drunk. I saw above his head –that is where the name and numbers appear- that his numbers were falling faster than usual. He only had .3 percent of a year left to start with and it was quickly lessening. I tested it further by talking using 'very big words' and his numbers flew down almost too fast to see. When he attacked me and I fought back his numbers rapidly reached zero. I knew the second he was dead. Thus I now know that times of death can not only be seen by me but also influenced by me. Influenced by others too I'm sure… Questions?"

"Yeah I have some fucking questions! I mean Hell who wouldn't?!" Mello said irritated. "First of all why the Hell didn't you tell me earlier?! Secondly does this mean if you saw L you would know his real name? Third why you? Fourth can I get some? Fifth… do you realize how valuable those eyes just became to our team? Only the three of us will know though but DAMN this is like striking gold!"

I sighed and tried to remember "One: I was afraid of what would happen. Too many 'what if?'s. Two: Yes and you don't know how badly I crave it. Three: Hell if I know. Like I said I was born with them. Four: I don't think it works like that. Five:" I sighed wearily "I was afraid you'd say that but I do admit they will be very handy… Am I forgiven?"

Mello smiled excitedly "Hell yeah! You were right it was _so_ worth it for this info."

"AHEM" Matt interrupted "I have questions too."

"Go ahead" I said.

"Do things look…_ different_ through them? How good is your eyesight? How did you know they were Shinigami eyes? And… when will we all die?"

"When I use them everything has a red filter. I have 20/20 vision. I read about the Shinigami eyes in an old book of superstitions -I forget the title- and it mentioned how Shinigami supposedly could see your name and tell when you were going to die. I figured that was what they are since they are supernatural unto themselves. As for the last one I don't want to tell you because A. as I said it might change and B. it would mess with you and possibly affect your performance in general so I plead the 5th."

"That only applies if you're being incriminated" Mello pointed out.

"I'm still not telling… but I wonder…" I went over to inspect the guns and took one off the wall and pointed it at Mello deciding to kill him. His numbers dropped so I changed my mind and his numbers returned to where they were when before I decided to kill him. "Fascinating. When I wanted to kill you your numbers fell but I decided against it and your numbers went back to what they were. I believe this means that while your lifespan can't increase it can return to what it would be naturally."

"That's great but never do that again or I'll kill you first" Mello said seriously.

"Fair enough" I responded lightly. "Now how are you going to convince your men to let me stay?"

"I'm their Boss I don't have to convince them."

"True but you are also at least 5 years younger than the youngest of them. Boss or not you can easily loose authority and they will turn against you."

"He has a point Mells" Matt agreed.

"I'll just say he disobeyed orders by attacking you when I told them no to and deserved to die" Mello said nonchalantly.

"OK if you think that will work" I responded dubiously. "By the way would you happen to have a banana and water?"

"I have water but a banana? What do you need that for?" Mello asked confused.

"It has potassium" I said simply and they looked at me funny but Matt went into Mello and Matt's room and returned with a large Dixie cup full of tap water. "Thanks" I said then sipped at it slowly. "Thankfully I already emptied my stomach last night."

"Yeah and I had to clean I up" Matt groused.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly.

"Anyway you are forbidden to use alcohol so long as you are with us Beyond" Mello said with a firm glare. I opened my mouth to object but his glare intensified and I closed it. _Damn he learned_ too _well from me._

Mello sighed. "Let's go talk to the guys. Beyond you're coming. We might need your _eyes_."

"Fine but when are we starting on the Kira case?" I asked annoyed.

"Hmm… Matt you stay here and pull up what we know already for Beyond to look at."

"How much?" he asked tapping out a cigarette and lighting it.

"All of it. Videos, files, pictures, everything."

"Sure thing. Maybe you can help us get unstuck Beyond" he said then plopped down in front of a computer in front of the wall of monitors.

"Let's get this over with" I said and Mello nodded leading me down a different hallway than before.

**This is shorter than the ones earlier because I have a few chapters that will apply in the future written so I don't lose the ideas but I need to figure out a plot. I have parts of it but it is missing huge chunks. **

**Also I'm not going to hold the story up for reviews but please review because this is my first Death Note fic as well as my first 'M' fic so I want to know what you think.**


	6. To Japan With Beyond!

_Chapter 6_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

Second to None

To Japan With Beyond!

**Beyond Birthday POV**

When we reached the new door I crossed my fingers this would go well. Mello opened it to his men who glared angrily at me. I checked the lifespans not letting the red show and saw Mello's hadn't dropped any more than usual. I couldn't see mine but I decided I wouldn't go down without a fight and none of the men's numbers fell more than usual either. "OK" Mello began "first of all I _did_ give you a warning he's a _serial killer_. Second I gave you all an _order_ not to mess with him. Dicer ignored _both_ and paid the price. Unless any of you want to join him you'll obey orders from now on got it?" he finished with a stern glare. "Questions?"

A tan man of Hispanic origins named Emanuel Rosaro 12 raised his hand. "Uh yeah… how many kills does that make for you exactly?" he asked me.

"17" I lied with a straight face and he seemed surprised. "I may look weak but I know my way around weapons. I am a lethal weapon myself as evidenced last night" the last part was a lie but it was a requirement for the older kids at Whammy's to know basic weapons training as well as how to fly certain aircraft and drive different vehicles. I was actually kind of bummed we didn't get to learn how to drive a boat. I mean England is in an _island _for chrissakes!

"Any more questions?" Mello asked. When no one raised their hand we left and went back to Matt.

Once we reached the room I turned to Mello and said "big problem. That was the only self-defense move I know."

"Well then…" he went to the wall and grabbed a handgun "that's what these are for. You know how to shoot right?"

"I'm a bit rusty but yes I know how to shoot." He nodded in approval. "Matt may I see the files now?" I asked looking over Mello's shoulder to see Matt opening several folders with random non-Kira-related names. "'Mario Party Cheats'?" I asked confused.

Matt snorted. "I have them memorized already but no one plays my games here but Mello so no one would look there."

I snickered "what is it with Whammy's kids having obsessions. Speaking of which Mello I need some stuff."

He looked concerned "you haven't started smoking too have you?"

"No. I need some more clothes. This is my only outfit and I am NOT wearing your leather pants that have had your bare _parts _in them and Matt is much shorter than me."

"I prefer vertically challenged" Matt interjected. "Or fun sized whichever you prefer."

"Either way either of your clothes won't fit me… or I just flat out refuse to wear. I also want strawberry jam" I said.

"I can get you that stuff" Mello said. "I'll also get you some white shirts, baggy faded jeans, and gray contacts."

"You want me to pretend to be L again?!" I demanded looking at him like he was crazy.

"You have the skills why waste them?" Mello said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey are we gonna look at these files or not?" Matt asked as he opened a document of information. I read over it and was greatly impressed with all of the information gathered.

"Where did you find these files?" I asked curiously.

Matt" Mello said simply.

"I dare you to find a better hacker in the whole world" Matt said smugly.

I glanced at the information looking at the first known kills. It almost seems like they were doing this during school hours… but then things changed. If they can kill without being there it isn't that much of a stretch they could have learned how to control the time it happens. "Do you have any video?"

"Yesss…" Matt said as he pressed a few keys and a folder labeled "Mello's Christmas Wish List" opened. A file taken from what looked like a prison showed a man reading a book Juan Diaz 13 suddenly the numbers moved so fast they looked like blurs. They didn't even slow down until the man died. I gasped and they turned to me. "The numbers dropped as it happened!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?!" Matt asked excitedly.

"Sadly we still have no clue as to who it is" Mello said with a frown.

"I think it's a student who was smart enough to plan how to not only kill remotely but control the time. I am the first person who could see this is supernatural. Unfortunately unless we go to the source there isn't much we can do."

"Well then… we need those clothes and IDs ASAP because we need to go to Japan" Mello pointed out.

"To Japan with Beyond!" Matt said and I smacked him for the bad pun.

"**To Japan with Beyond!" is a pun for **_**Toy Story**_**'s Buzz Lightyear's catchphrase "To infinity and beyond!" I couldn't go the whole story without making at least one "Beyond" pun.**

**Also sorry this is short compared to the others I am once again working on the plot. I have several random chapters written ahead but I changed a HUGE part of them to a different element I wanted in the plot.**


	7. Blonde Isn't Fun

_Chapter 7_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

Second to None

Blonde Isn't Very Fun

**Beyond Birthday POV**

Mello had decided to let me stay in the guest room that opened from the door across from his and Matt's in the lounge room for the two of them. It had a B-movie gothic feel to it with a splash of kink. In other words if Hot Topic sold furniture it could be a display room. The floor was a dark cherry wood which the floor in the main room would be too without the green glow. There was an Orientalish black end table with a tall skinny red lamp that had a white shade with black curls on it on top of it. There was a painting of a pale naked woman with blood red lips and smoky eye makeup on a black daybed with a red cloth covering her like a toga in one hand and another holding a champagne flute of crimson wine dripping to the floor. There were also some bondage whips and cuffs on another wall. The bed had cuffs built in and had red and black silk sheets. I prayed _hard _that Mello had thought to have them washed first. Honestly what the Hell?! I couldn't see Matt willingly doing this so it must be for his high-ranking "guests". High enough that Mello must have been willing to let a prostitute or someone join them. I shuddered. Of all my crimes rape was not one of them but BDSM even if consensual was on the borderline to me.

I heard a knock at the door and I jumped then turned to open it seeing Matt with a giant trash bag which I was sure didn't have trash in it. "Sorry about the room by the way. A lot of Mello's associates are kinda... _twisted_. Mello needs the connections though so he was willing to have this room made. And _yes_ I did wash the sheets because Mello probably would have forgotten."

"_Thank you_" I said with feeling. "What's in the bag?"

"Clothes & disguises. Hurry up and get changed into the clothes that neither you nor L would ever wear including the contacts and wig."

"Wig?!"

"We need another fake ID where you look completely different for the airport" he explained.

I opened the bag and saw a dirty blonde wig that if put on would make me look like a surfer dude. "Please tell me I don't have to play the part of a beach bum." Matt avoided eye contact. "I'm going to kill Mello for this" I said seriously meaning it.

"Hey I personally made sure the wig wasn't girly OK?" Matt huffed.

"There is a giant problem though" I said feeling like facepalming but barely resisting the urge.

"What's that?" Matt asked confused.

"Matt… on a scale of 1 to 100 how tan am I?"

"Oh shit" he squeaked. "5 if I'm being generous. Dammit I _knew _Mello shouldn't have planned the disguise!"

"Get me some biker wear instead. I can pull that off" I said shoving the Hawaiian shirt and *shudder* surf shorts into his arms.

"Yeah that would probably be much better" he agreed. As he left I heard him mutter "damn Mello. _This_ is why _I _deserve to be Seme."

I took a look at the other items inside. Sure enough there were some long-sleeved black L-style shirts, dark normal-style jeans, and boxers in various shades of blue starting with medium going down to navy. There were also some dark gray canvas vans as well as some dark brown leather suit shoes. For non-daywear there was gray suit with a white dress shirt, a pair of black cotton pajamas, and 3 boxes of contacts: 1 emerald green presumably for my other fake ID and two L black/gray. Two sets of L clothing were in there too.

I changed in the room not daring to check what was in the bathroom yet. I heard a gasp behind me and I hurriedly finished pulling on my shirt. I turned and saw it was Matt who was gaping at the now-covered sight of the vicious red scars all along my torso and almost all the way to my neck. They went all the way down and just got worse. It was a miracle my 'man parts' survived at all but they were miraculously only scarred and could still feel -just not as much by far- and had not been damaged in shape just texture. The doctors were perplexed at that. As it is I could no longer grow pubic hair and didn't know if it was possible to get it up anymore. Not that it mattered. Just thinking of sex made me ill since I knew I would never have it now. I was hideous as evidenced by Matt who was still gaping. "They don't hurt anymore" I assured him.

He snapped his mouth closed and shook his head as if to clear it. "Mello says he has the clothes just put on the wig and contacts so follow me. He led me to a room with a photo taking area with some equipment that looked suspiciously like a stolen card maker from a DMV.

"Is that-?"

"Yes" Mello cut me off from the corner. "We stole it after Matt hacked to get us in. We also got something that, if used legally, would make official passports. It cuts down big time on the process of creating a fake ID plus it is more genuine." He gestured to the chair in front of a white background then to a leather jacket on a nearby counter. Put on the wig, contacts, and jacket then sit for the picture. We'll make your other ID after that. If you want to sleep on the plane you can put on sunglasses so you don't sleep with the contacts in."

I did as he said and soon I had two fake ID's and one fake passport. The name they had chosen for the blonde me was James Sanders. I had no idea why but I decided to grin and bear it. I spent the night in the BDSMedroom feeling uncomfortable on the slippery silk sheets so my sleep was not restful. When I got up and went to the bathroom -which was normal except for the color scheme of red and black- I got changed into some leather pants –thankfully not used- which were a bitch to get on, a black t-shirt that was form-fitted to my minimal physique, and the leather jacket which was big and made of heavy leather with random folds for non-existent pockets, folded back sleeves, and small popped collar. It didn't have a logo on the back though. I also put on some black socks and heavy steel-toed black biker boots. Add the blonde wig which was tousled to look windblown and the green contacts and even _I_ doubted I was myself in the mirror. When I exited Mello nodded in approval and Matt's eyes turned huge.

We all got in cars and went to the airport. I had to take off my boots because of the steel toes but other than that things went fine. As soon as we got on the plane I went to the bathroom and removed the contacts and put them in the case then slipped on the shades. I sat down next to Mello. Matt had the window seat and was chewing on what seemed to be a huge wad of gum. "He can't smoke here and he can't play his games until we level off. This is why he hates flying" Mello explained then stuck his hand _down his pants_ and retrieved a chocolate bar.

"Did you just pull that from your crotch?" I asked incredulously. He nodded and took a big bite. I fought back a gag. Several hours later Mello turned to Matt and said "go to the bathroom." Matt sighed and saved his game then turned it off and dutifully went to the bathroom area only to hurry back when the door opened to a very obese woman and a stench filled the whole cabin causing everyone to groan and cover their noses. I felt sorry for the people closest to the bathroom.

"Hey Mello I think that lady just ruined our Mile High Club idea" Matt said nervously.

I saw Mello's eyes flash then grabbed him as he was about to lunge and attack the woman. "She's not worth it" I hissed into his ear. "Besides you probably wouldn't remain a top in prison."

"She needs to pay. I have no more chocolate and thanks to her reeking crap I have no sex either!" he hissed back.

"Try mentally cursing her in foreign languages for as long as possible. It works for me."

He huffed then snarled "FINE!" causing us to get weird looks. Eventually the meals for the long airplane ride came and I got a salad and chicken. I only ate the salad because it's hard to fuck up salad unlike chicken. Mello did the same and Matt gave his salad to the both of us to share as he ate all the chicken. I was glad he was sitting next to Mello not me. No one had dared go to the bathroom since two hours ago a man tried then almost threw up opening the door.

By the time we reached Japan, Mello told us of a hideout he had found and led us to it. It was like a warehouse only it had rooms. There was only bare bones furniture so Matt set up his laptop (there were plugs indicating we weren't the first ones to live here) using a plug converter as well as a satellite for better internet access and went to order furniture with Mello's help. I took off the clothes and put on my own. I went to the bathroom connected to the room I had picked and saw the toilet was filthy. Grimacing I relieved myself then told Mello to order new bathroom things as well. I went back to my room and lay down then went to Mello and told him we needed new mattresses too. Finally I went back again and fell asleep on the bed that was so lumpy and hard I felt like I was sleeping on rocks. I woke up with the worst back ache I've ever had other than from the fire. Mello said everything would be here in 3 to 5 business days and today was Saturday. I sincerely hoped this wasn't an omen. I walked with an awkward hunch to relieve the pain from the knots in my back and saw I wasn't the only one. Thank God Matt went out and bought us all futons. _What the Hell have I gotten myself into?!_


	8. Supernatural Explanations

_Chapter 8_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

Second to None

Supernatural Explanations

**Beyond Birthday POV**

Finally the furniture arrived and everything was installed. It took forever to do but _finally _the conditions were livable. Mello had created an office that only he, Matt, and I were allowed in. We had been checking the statistics. Currently Matt was hacking into all the schools in the area picking out the students that had the highest GPAs. We figured whoever was behind the Kira killings had to have a big IQ to strategically plan this out. "Well that narrows it down to..." Matt frowned at the high number. "There is one school that seems to have the best GPAs though. I say we start there but the problem is who to look for."

"OK how about grades? Who has the highest grades?" I asked. "I say we take the top 10% of the school according to the current grades and start tailing them first" I suggested.

Matt typed a bit more and the list decreased greatly. "There is one student who is like a super genius almost Wammy level. He might be a good start but that doesn't necessarily mean he's the one." He pointed to a name with perfect grades across the board: Light Yagami. "Maybe we should go now. He should be getting out of school soon."

"I'll do it" I volunteered. "My _eyes_ may be needed."

"My men and I will go after the others" Mello said. "Matt keep trying to narrow down according to the traits we suspect." He turned to me. "Get your biker disguise back on first."

I nodded and once I was in disguise again I went to the school. I realized without a uniform I would look _very_ suspicious though. I lingered in the shadows so I wouldn't be as visible. I gazed around but didn't see him until- _there! That's him! Who is he talking to? _It looked like he was murmuring to himself but there was no record of insanity in the reports. I read his lips.

"Ryuk, no one else can see you so that means I can't talk to you without looking suspicious." There was a pause as if he was hearing a response then "I have to get home to work on the Death Note. I have a few tests to do and I need to get the stalker off my tail." _Stalker?! Is he talking about me?!_ I then saw another man watching him on the other side of the campus. He must mean him. Raye Penber 12… 11… 12. His lifespan was fluctuating. I made a mental note to have Matt look him up. Light was still talking to someone either invisible or in his head. "I have a plan to get rid of him that's why I need to ask her out." Another pause then a dark chuckle "she isn't important she's just a pawn for my plan." I followed him to some train tracks and saw him holding a piece of notebook paper rubbing it unconsciously in his hand. _Why is that so important? _I pretended I wasn't paying attention and bumped into him touching the paper wondering if it meant something. I wouldn't risk stealing it. I had to fight back a gasp at the monster that appeared next to him. I averted my eyes so it seemed like I didn't see him. I was surprised that in my quick glance that the creature had no name or lifespan. _Death Note… notebook of death… SHINIGAMI! Whatever that notebook is it must have been a gift from a Shinigami… could it be the murder weapon? It_ is_ supernatural._"Hey watch it!" Light snarled.

"Sorry!" I said in a purposefully bad Japanese accent making it very obvious it wasn't my native language. I spoke like I didn't know much Japanese "I not mean touch."

"Pay attention next time!" he growled in English. I remembered the "worldwide" broadcast was in English. _Another clue… could he really be Kira?_

"Sorry. I'm just taking in the sights man. Japan is awesome!" I said playing the part of a dumb tourist. "I'm James Sanders" I added. He grunted and looked away in response. I glanced above his head with the eyes and was met with another shock. _Where the Hell is his lifespan?!_ _It must be because of the Shinigami. It _is_ looking at me puzzled._ The train finished passing and we went across the tracks. As he left I saw him writing on the piece of paper with an evil grin. Before I got out of sight I read his lips saying an evil goodbye to my alias. _No way… the evidence he is Kira… I _have_ to get to Mello._

Once I reached headquarters I did the knock and gave the password and went in. I went to the special office and when Mello arrived I told the two of them my findings. "The problem is we have no evidence!" I said pissed. "Oh yeah he has a stalker other than me he's planning to kill. Matt I need you to look up Raye Penber."

He did and a file for the FBI opened up. There was a brief mention of Naomi Misora as his fiancée. "Hey isn't that the chick who arrested you?" Matt asked and I nodded. "It says here she retired from the FBI."

"I… need some time alone" I said. I went to my room and lay down on my new comfortable bed. _Misora… is about to lose her fiancé. She isn't a bad person and was for justice. Losing her job and her husband-to-be… if she wasn't so strong it would break her. What if I warned her… no, I couldn't do that she would think I'm lying and arrest me._ An errant thought occurred to me. _What if she had the chance to join us? Not that she ever would. She might be a spy for L if she agreed but… what am I thinking?! She'd turn to L and never help us! But… she is a frenemy not enemy to me for some reason… damn maybe I haven't gotten over my stupid teenage crush yet. When she visited me in prison it always ended up bad but I didn't care so long as I got to see her. Damn crush. I thought I was _over_ puberty! She always told me I needed to be more forgiving but she wasn't herself. Who knows maybe if I tried that philosophy she might follow suit. She just did her job and didn't really do anything wrong. Maybe if I give her a chance if I ever see her again she might forgive me… a little bit. But I'll probably never see her again. She's probably in America waiting for fiancé to be to come home from his mission. I bet L siced him on Light. Who knows maybe that might count in my favor. She wouldn't be crazy enough to go all vigilante revenge when she finds out though would she? I hope not. No she's too smart to not blindly fly in without backup. No she… well… maybe… I hope not._ I realized I was blushing. _Damn emotions. I wish I was a hardass when it comes to her but… oh who am I kidding I still feel attached to her and once my head was clearer I realized that although she foiled my plan she gave me a chance to try to start over. Would she be proud I'm solving the case in a semi-legal way? Maybe her lectures helped a bit… maybe. I do feel bad for her… If she does come here I'll help her. I have to. I want to. They'll think I'm crazy but… well I just couldn't stand it if she got hurt. I'm a hideous monster I know but… when it comes to her I don't_ _want_ _to _be_ one_ _anymore._

**OK yeah they know Light is Kira **_**really**_** early on yes but they have no evidence so in other words in the eyes of the law they still have nothing. Also**_** yes**_** they are planning on collecting evidence so he is**_** legally**_** arrested. That is the only way to **_**truly**_** beat L and Near. Speaking of Near his part in all of this will be revealed soon.**


	9. White Collar Murder

_Chapter 9_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

Second to None

White Collar Murder

**Beyond Birthday POV**

A few days later we were still debating the best course of action. We had realized that if Light was Kira he needed a name and a face to kill based on our observations so it was necessary that all of Mello's men be briefed on the importance of using an alias. "We need to tail him now and be sure not to reveal our names" I said to Mello and Matt.

"We're already doing that B" Matt said patiently. He had noticed I'd been antsy lately. I couldn't get Naomi's situation off my mind. There was a problem with Matt: he was too observant of people. He could pick apart body language and actions until he knew you completely. It was a good thing I was an excellent actor but my skills seemed to be slipping for some reason. "B your eyes are black all the time now and that only happens when you're angsting" he added proving my point. "What's up? I miss chocolate brown."

"Nothing" I said defensively. I added a red-tinted glare to emphasize the 'I don't want to talk about it' vibe.

Mello looked at me then his face looked like he had an epiphany. "Ohh I get it. So how long have you liked her?"

"SHUT UP MELLO!" I yelled. "I'm going to take a nap." I spun on my heel to my room and sat down on my bed with one leg to my chest and the other stretched out. _Why am I so transparent all of the sudden?_ I thought in a mix of anger and fear. I was used to wearing a mask and I felt weak without one. I buried my head on the top of the leg against my chest and fell asleep. It may sound uncomfortable but I find it soothing for some odd reason.

I got up a while later and looked at the clock seeing 14:32. I was going to have to get used to non-12 hour clocks again. I groaned as I got up and went to the adjoining bathroom and washed my face to wake up fully. I let out a huge yawn. I am always lethargic for a long time after I wake up even if it was only a nap.

I straightened my clothes and went to the monitor room. Matt noticed my wet face but seemed better after he noticed my eyes weren't red from crying. His expression was grim though. "He's dead. They all are" he said sadly.

I grimaced and read the report he had set up. Apparently the FBI agents had received a list of the other members thus spreading names and faces to all of them. If Kira got a hold of that it would be easy for him to kill them all and since one of our reports suggested he might be able to control his victims to an extent before death, at least enough to make them do things like write pentacles on the wall in their own blood, then it stood to reason he could have had one of them send out the file en masse. I gave Matt and Mello that thought and they nodded agreeing it made sense. I looked at the information and noticed a mention of them working separate to the Japanese Task Force. "So L did send them" I mused.

"Yeah we figured that too" Mello spoke up for the first time since I entered the room.

"B are you OK? You look distracted... and sad" Mad said confused.

"I told you already he has a crush on that one chick" Mello said and I glared at him.

"Why did you two run away?" I asked. It had been bothering me for a while now.

"You didn't hear?" Mello asked surprised and I shook my head. "L officially named Near as his heir" he growled out Near's name. "I'm stuck as number two forever. You have no idea how that feels."

"Actually… I do. The reason I left Wammy's in the first place was that 3 days after A's funeral L contacted me via computer and addressed me for the first time instead of just talking to me. He called me 'Backup' like I was a CD or something. He didn't even seem to notice that it affected me like that. I was just a backup who cared what I thought right?" I paused remembering the events that followed the conversation. The screaming and crying in A's and my old room, the frantic packing and writing of a hasty goodbye letter to Mello and Matt, the decision that L would notice me no matter what it took and that I _would _beat him. I would _ruin_ him and make his record permanently blemished. I remembered the agonizing pain of not having time to say goodbye face to face to Mello and Matt and the placing of an open strawberry jam jar on A's grave as a final goodbye.

"B? B are you OK?" I heard Matt asking.

"No" I answered honestly. "But I am going to do whatever it takes to make L lose. I've been willing to die for it before and I sure as Hell am now. He and Near are going down!"

They exchanged concerned glances but nodded agreeing they were in all the way.

"Second to None" I said holding my hand out. They put one of theirs on top and we repeated it then lifted our hands.

_Whatever it takes L next time you're going down._

**Fun tidbit for this chapter: the one leg to chest and the other stretched out has become my 'B Pose' like the fetal position for L. (It was first used in chapter 1 "Bad Feeling" where B was in the solitary confinement room in case you were wondering). It doesn't really matter but I figured it might add some character if I re-used it. Plus in a way it is foreshadowing but it will be a loooong time before that applies and no asking!**

**Oh and I don't know if you caught it or not but for this story B's non-red eyes are chocolate brown. Why? No reason it's just what I picked.**


	10. An Old Frenemy

_Chapter 10_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

Second to None

An Old Frenemy

**Beyond Birthday POV**

Surveillance: the most boring job I've ever done on this case. I kept listening if anyone mentioned Yagami but so far no luck. It was therefore completely unexpected when I saw him talking to-

_NAOMI MISORA?! What is_ she _doing here?! Dammit I should have known she would go all vigilante anyway. _

I then saw her reaching into her purse for an ID and I rushed up to her and gave her a hug. "No way what are you doing here?! It's me Rue remember? We used to go to school together back in the States!" I said with a false bubbly personality. I gave her a look that said "go along with it I'll explain later."

"Y-yeah I remember. Shoko Maki and Rue-"

"Kataki the two great detectives. We were such great super sleuths as kids huh?"Naomi briefly glared balefully at me for that. "Oh hi who are you?" I asked Light keeping with the bubbly personality. I could see his shock when I turned to meet him at my resemblance to L and I inwardly laughed. The Shinigami Ryuk chuckled and said how "interesting" this was. I pretended I had no idea he was there.

"I'm Light Yagami. I work on the Kira case have you heard of it?" he asked after the slightest pause.

"Pfft. _Of course._ Who_ hasn't_? I heard L is working on it." Naomi shot me a suspicious glance at that. "Hey you know what? It's freezing out here we should go for coffee. Would you like to come Light?" I made sure I didn't give Naomi an option.

"Sure I'll go. I know a place nearby."

He led us to a semi-fancy café where we sat down on some wooden booths with plants at the top.

"Nice décor" I said keeping up the ditzy persona.

"Yeah" he said annoyed. "So Rue what is it you do?"

"I'm a Medical Examiner." At his blank look I explained "I do autopsies." Naomi stomped hard on my foot where she was seated next to me for the sick joke. I grinned but didn't look her way.

"Have you ever done an autopsy on a Kira heart attack?" Light asked with badly-concealed interest.

"No I just work on victims." Naomi ground her foot into my dorsum so hard I had to hold back a wince.

A waitress approached. "What would you all like?"

"I'll have a black coffee" I said. Naomi looked surprised I didn't ask for mounds of sugar then seemed to realize it was part of the act when I was pretending to be L.

"I'll have an unsweetened iced tea with a lemon please" she said still staring at me with a slight glare. I pretended not to notice.

"I'll also have a black coffee please" Light said.

"OK then two black coffees and an unsweetened iced tea coming right up" the waitress stated happily then left.

"So, Light, what's it like working on the Kira case? Did you meet L?"

"Yes I did."

"He sounds so mysterious. It must be great to fight a murderer like Kira."

"Yes it is very rewarding." I could practically _hear_ him fighting the urge to grit his teeth in anger. I loved it.

Just then the waitress arrived with our drinks. "Anything else I can get you?"

I looked at the others as if asking if they wanted anything then turned to the waitress "no thanks. We're good. Can we have the bill please?"

"Sure thing" she said with a big smile then walked off. When she returned I pulled out my wallet and Light looked up hoping to see my ID only to be disappointed when I pulled out cash. I left it and a tip then handed the number the waitress had left for Light with a breezy "this is for you."

After chatting about random things Light seemed to realize he wasn't going to get Naomi's ID on my watch. He gritted his teeth and got up to leave. "Nice meeting you Shoko and Rue" he ground out.

"See you later!" I said with a huge grin. I turned to Naomi "c'mon you_ need_ to see my place."

We walked out of the coffee shop then went down several back alleys until she suddenly pinned me to a wall and hissed "what are you doing here?"

"Sightseeing" I responded sarcastically with my normal attitude and she slapped me. Hard. "I'm working on the Kira case with help form a few friends OK? Why else would I drag my ass all the way to Japan?"

"Who are these 'friends' you speak of?" she asked suspiciously.

"Successors of L like I used to be." Her eyes widened at that. "By the way you should be _thanking me_ for_ saving your life_."

"What do you mean" she asked warily.

"I am _100 percent certain_ Light Yagami is Kira and _you_ almost _told him _your _real name_!"

She let me drop from where she was pinning me and said is a distant voice "you aren't joking are you?"

I shook my head no.

"Why did you save me? _Me _of all people!"

"As fucked up as this sounds we're still frenemies not enemies in my book."

"Stop cussing!"

I snorted "I'm _nothing_ compared to what you are about to hear I assure you." We continued down the maze of alleys until we reached the door.


	11. Criminals of Course

_Chapter 11_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

Second to None

Criminals of Course

**Naomi Misora POV**

Beyond lifted his fist to the door and pounded… the Mario Brothers Theme Song? "Mario Brothers?" I asked incredulously.

"What you were expecting Match and a Haircut?" he asked mockingly then added "you'll see why soon anyway."

A panel slid open and two orange-covered eyes appeared. "PW please." _Did he seriously just ask for a password as 'PW'? Ahh now I get it. The guard must be a gamer._

"Second to None" Beyond responded pulling me out of my thoughts. _Odd password._

The door opened to reveal a green-haired boy in orange goggles, a weird tan vest with fur and a red and black striped shirt. That confirmed it: Beyond was still crazy. "Dude you brought a girl! Niiice." Beyond smacked the back of his head as he stepped in.

Beyond and I passed some suspicious-looking burly men with guns until he got to a back room and opened the door to reveal a blonde in shiny black leather pants, a brown vest that didn't fully cover their midriff, a white and red rosary, biker boots and black leather gloves. Goggle-Boy followed us into the room and shut the door then locked it. Beyond turned to them and said "guys, this is Naomi Misora. She's here with info on Kira. She is also trustworthy."

"Wait" the blonde of previously unknown gender spoke up in a masculine and voice said as he snapped off a piece of a chocolate bar "are you saying you trust the lady who got you arrested?! Isn't she with the Feds?"

"Ex-Fed" was Beyond's simple reply. _How did he know that? _"And yes I do."

There was a pause and then "you _are _fucked-up. But if you say we can trust her then we can." The blonde got up and held out a leather-gloved hand "The name's Mello. I'm the leader of this gang and Matt" he pointed to Goggle-Boy "is my partner and _partner_. Beyond is co-partner but not _partner_." Mello turned to Beyond. "Anyway what is this info you speak of Beyond? Did she tell you?"

"No but she owes me for saving her from Light today; literally."

Mello whistled low. "_Damn_ that sounds like a close save." He turned to me "Spill."

"Um… what type of group are you guys exactly? I'd rather help L."

"Too late now spill." Apparently Mello was uncompromising. I sighed and told them my theory. There was a silence then Mello burst out "FUCK YEAH TAKE THAT NEAR! We're ahead in the game!" He went up to Beyond and tackled him into a one-armed man-hug pounding him on the back. To my surprise Beyond tentatively recuperated. "Once again my mentor has proven his worth. I award you with this shard of chocolate." Apparently that was a big thing.

Beyond took it and snapped in half offering half to me. I shrugged and took it and ate it quickly. _Damn this stuff is _good_! It must be expensive. _Then his words hit me: "MENTOR?! _HE_ is your mentor?! What the Hell?! Oh my God 'gang' is literal isn't it?!" I went up to Beyond and grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "You escape jail just to get deeper into crime?!"

"Calm down. Like I said these are L's successors. I'm here for the connection to _them_ not their resources… mostly anyway. I knew them before I left the orphanage like they did. Besides Mello was my first _true_ friend."

I sighed "you realize how bad an example you set right?"

"Hey hold up. It wasn't _him_ it was the _system of competing to be the next L_ that made us this way. The first successor committed _suicide _from the pressure with no influence on B's part. If he's taught us anything it's that we don't have to _die_ to get out of the orphanage" Mello defended and Matt nodded in agreement. "Hell what made him snap and finally leave was when L contacted him via _computer_ and referred to him as 'Backup' like he was a file or something inanimate without feelings. Yeah that's right _L_ did that."

I paused as that sank in. I knew Beyond was messed up but I had never really thought of _why_. For an orphaned child to have gone through all that then be expected to respond to being called 'Backup'? I understood why he snapped. With all that how could you _not_ snap? Is L really so bad a role model to these kids that they don't mind being _criminals _because the one who was there for them became one? Suddenly I felt sickened I agreed to work with L who was never even in person in the investigations until what I assumed was him afterward. Then he had taken "Ryuzaki" as a trophy!

Was L really the saint he was painted to be? Three people in this room made me think not. I actually felt a little guilty for the prison visits where I usually always ended up insulting Beyond saying he would never be as great as L. He told me he wanted to _defeat _L not kill him because that would hurt L more. I thought he was crazy at the time… but if L's system fell due to his defeat… maybe he actually was on to something. Murder wasn't the answer but the fact that these teenage kids were in a GANG told me L's system wasn't a good thing. Not only that, but Beyond saved _me_ who put him in_ jail_. He risked Light seeing his face to do it too! Could Beyond not be as evil as I thought? Maybe (as always) there was a method to his madness.

He was far from perfect but he seemed to be an older brother to the two and looked at them lovingly. Monsters can't love… so he can't be a monster. He wasn't a saint either but once he was exposed for who he was he didn't pretend to be one anymore. For the first time ever I felt he was _genuine_. He even joked about his past mistakes!

Could choosing to work for a seemingly reformed criminal who is there to talk to in person and shows care for the outcast orphans be better than working for L who let me believe Beyond was him the whole time and wasn't actively involved? He chose me because I was _convenient_… but he _is_ still the great L… the choice was harder then I expected but out of the corner of my eye I saw Mello munching on a chocolate bar looking sad and Matt playing a handheld video game shut off from the rest of the world… and Beyond watching them like a mother hen seemingly unaware he was doing it. I made my choice.

"So you're saying they're trying to force you to be a carbon copy of L… and no longer _you_." I needed to hear it again to reaffirm my decision. The three nodded. "And you're trying to defeat Kira first to show L the runners-up are perfectly capable of doing his job while being themselves?" Again they nodded. The underdogs needed all the help they could get. If anyone could get them back on the right path (or at least as much as possible) it was me. Beyond himself said I was trustworthy despite the past wrongs I'd done to him. He basically gave me a clean slate in his book plus the bonus of saving my life. It would be VERY hard but I could try to do the same if he really has changed… within reason. I paused for a long time letting that process in my head then sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this; but I agree to help you."


	12. Smoking Guns Kill

_Chapter 12_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

Second to None

Smoking Guns Kill

**Naomi Misora POV**

A few days had passed and Mello got his "assistants" to get me things to make my stay comfortable at his headquarters. Oddly enough the whole inside looked like an interior decorator had gone through. The walls were still rusty metal but there were tasteful paintings and oriental rugs and good quality furniture. The extra "guest room" they prepared for me was my favorite since it had a queen sized bed with plush midnight blue sheets and a fake mahogany stained easy install wooden floor. The walls had paintings like a copy of _Starry Night_ by Vincent Van Gogh (or at least I _hoped_ it was a copy) along with some pictures of the Northern Lights. There was also a fake window that had a screen that changed over time like it was looking out over a beautiful moor throughout the day. The ceiling had glow in the dark stars which at first I thought was tacky until I turned off the light at night and had a ceiling of glowing stars above me. The weirdest thing of all though was that _Beyond_ designed the whole thing. Apparently he said the thing he missed most about the orphanage in England was the night sky where the stars were clearly visible. Living in big cities my whole life I had never truly seen a starry night sky in person so the room was even more special.

There were many things I hated about this place though mostly dealing with the people and their habits. I had to snatch more beer bottles than I could count away from Mello and Matt who were underage. Beyond didn't care apparently. Matt was on the verge of being a chain smoker but when I tried to take his cigarettes he pulled a gun on me and said "I won't hesitate believe me." Beyond scolded him but made no move to stop him from smoking. Beyond had a bad habit of eating jam from a jar like he did a while ago with his fingers. I shoved a spoon in his face constantly and he deliberately slurped his fingers louder. The men under Mello's command watched porn with Mello and Matt in the room causing Mello and Matt to go to their room to work off the tension. Thank God Beyond never paid attention and instead went out on surveillance more often. Takeout food was all anyone ate (besides Beyond's jam and Mello's chocolate) with the excuse that there were no ways to cook here and the refrigerator was for Mello's chocolate only. Plus eating in a restaurant was risky for them. I had opened the refrigerator to see what they meant by the chocolate comment and saw that it was crammed full of stacks of chocolate bars.

"How the Hell are you still skinny?!" I'd screeched at Mello.

"Horizontal exercise" was his reply and I'd gagged. _They're much too young for that!_

To my utter surprise though Beyond returned with health food dry goods one day when he came back from jam shopping and brought them to the private room where Mello, Matt, and I had been conferring. "I've gained two pounds" was his explanation as he opened a bag. I seriously envied these people's genes.

Matt snorted and replied "that isn't a bad thing for you. I've seen you with your shirt off and if I didn't know any better I would have thought you had an eating disorder. It isn't healthy to be able to count someone's ribs."

"You've obviously never had to eat prison food" Beyond muttered then turned to me "Misora I was wondering… could you teach me a few Capoeira moves?"

"Why?' I asked suspiciously narrowing my eyes.

"I have a feeling I may need them at some point on this case. As it is I don't know any traditional self-defense techniques except that one move you used on... shit."

"It _was_ you that attacked me! You asshole!" I screeched.

"I'm sorry OK?! Jeez I thought you'd have been over that by now" he seemed annoyed that I was still angry about it snapping back at me with an irritated look on his face.

_He can't be serious._ "Over that you attacked me? Are you insane?! Never mind I already know the answer." I felt the beginnings of a migraine coming on. _These people are nuts!_

"Would you like me to shave my head as a penance?" he asked sardonically. I've noticed that he has a particular gift for snark.

"Don't you dare! We might need you L-clone skills later" Mello piped up from where he was sitting on a nearby couch. He looked slightly terrified at the prospect of Beyond following through. I couldn't believe that he actually _wanted _Beyond to pretend to be L.

"You mean you want him to pretend to be L again?!" I asked incredulously. _Is he crazy? L would never let it happen again!_

"It might come in handy sometime" Mello defended his face stoic as he fiercely bit the chocolate bar in his hand. I fought the urge to ask what the chocolate bar ever did to him. "I still say the two are related in some form because they supposedly look very similar."

"Actually they do" I said before I could stop myself. I pictured the man I thought was L then glanced at Beyond who was munching on a salted rice chip.

There was a long pause then "YOU'VE MET L?!" they all screeched at once. Matt even looked up from his game to ask.

I covered my ears from the volume "I _think _it was him. By the way he referred to himself as 'Ryuzaki'. Apparently he collected it as a trophy. Anyway I mistook him for you at first or at least how you looked pretending to be him Beyond. What I didn't realize was that you look a LOT like him except for your eyes without any help since I hadn't seen the unmasked you yet. The first time I saw you healed I thought you were still pretending. I even asked the guards if you had been sneaking in hair dye and such. Seriously you have the same skin tone, fluffy hair, skinny body type, almost the same height. Your eyes are different though. I agree with Mello I wouldn't be surprised if you two were somehow related."

"So how did you meet him anyway?" Matt asked not looking from his game as he lit a cigarette. Mello wrinkled his nose at that but said nothing.

"After Beyond's case I was outside when a man who looked a lot like Beyond tackled me. I kicked him and he… um… he fell down a flight of stairs." They were looking at me with identical 'are you serious?' expressions. "I thought he was sexually assaulting me!" I defended.

Beyond started laughing "kyahaha so you kicked the guy you now think is L down a flight of stairs because you thought he was sexually assaulting you when really he was just being enough of an idiot to tackle you. Kyahaha oh that's priceless."

"Dude where was a camera when you needed it right?" Matt added in.

I decided to change the subject.

**The glow in the dark stars are actually in my room only I also have a sky blue ceiling with white painted clouds on it so when the lights go out it turns from a daytime sky to a nighttime sky. Yeah it's childish but it looks_ awesome_. All my idea too.**

**Oh and the next chapter is really part 2 of this one since it got too long. Hence the abrupt ending.**


	13. Getting to Know You

_Chapter 13_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

Second to None

Getting to Know You

**Beyond Birthday POV**

"So how did you all meet? I can't see Beyond as being very social" I said.

"Beyond helped me learn English. He's from Russia as well –well technically I'm Slovenian but my parents moved me to Russia when I was 4– and the first words he ever said to me were in Russian and he said 'you're pronouncing that that wrong'. I had been trying to say the Russian equivalent of 'fuck you' and_ Beyond _whom I had been warned about as being a creepy guy to **_never _**bother instructed me on the_ proper_ pronunciation. We've been friends ever since" Mello said with a huge grin.

"I knew you were a bad influence!" I said to Beyond with a glare.

"What I bet you _didn't_ know is that I'm a bit of a matchmaker. Even if the results took a while." I eyed him incredulously and he explained "when Matt came to the orphanage from America he had a thick New York City accent. I could sense he would be a good friend for Mello though even though they had never met so I introduced them. It was hilarious since Mello hadn't quite lost his Russian accent and Matt was nowhere _close_ to losing his American one. They didn't understand each other _at all_ but I translated Matt's heavily accented English into Russian and the other way around for them. Well that worked for a while and I saw they were going to be friends for a while and sensed it would eventually be_ more_ so I hatched a plan for them to bond while I 'got sick'." He smirked at the memory "I quarantined myself for two weeks even keeping my roommate out and forced them to muddle their way through. Eventually they burst into my room excited that they had held a conversation for ten minutes before they needed help and were planning to tell me to cheer me up from being 'sick' for so long. Needless to say they were_ pissed _to find out I'd been fine. To this day there are probably awed tales about how Mello managed to give B the Creep a black eye." He snorted out a creepy laugh. "It was well worth it especially since Mello had taught Matt a bit of Russian but Matt still couldn't shake the accent" he laughed wiping tears from his eyes. "Priceless."

"It wasn't funny Beyond" Matt scolded. "Mells and I had no idea what the other was saying for _days _without you. It was annoying as Hell!"

"But it worked" I pointed out. "Where did you learn to punch anyway?" I asked Mello suspiciously. He grinned cheekily at Beyond in answer. "Of course" I muttered. "Boys" I added exasperated.

"Yeah well Beyond has always been a master planner. Like the pranks he pulled with us!" Mello got excited as he continued on gesturing wildly "there was one time he managed to strategically place cages of frogs in the kitchen and when the cooks came in he managed to open them all at once then Matt and I removed them. The reaction was priceless! We were blamed but since they had no proof it was us we weren't punished. Beyond always made sure there was no way to trace it to us and even firmly planted false evidence on other people." He grinned evilly at a memory and continued "namely his roommate including that one time he left a ginormous wrinkled porn stash haphazardly hidden under A's bed during the day the maids cleaned the room. They were all a month or two old since he'd been stashing them in the attic then he ripped and crumpled then to make them look used even though they hadn't been. No one even looked his way about it since everyone knew he wasn't into stuff like that but at least 3 of them_ were_ A's.'" Mello said with an evil grin. "He did it since he's found A cheating off of his homework. Anyway A was_ sorely_ lacking privileges and looked like a liar ever since. You didn't mess with B and get out unscathed." He exchanged a fistbump with Beyond at that.

Matt cackled at the memory. "That was_ epic_! I don't think I've _ever _seen Roger so pissed!"

"Wait, who are Roger and A?" I asked confused.

"A was my roommate and the first child to be chosen to be in the competition to be the next L. His real name was Alexander Adams. I laid off him when I saw his numbers dropping and_ did_ try to talk to him but he had fallen in to a deep depression and wouldn't see help. I knew the exact day he decided to kill himself and knew he planned to do it on Halloween so L would be at the orphanage. I don't know why L was always there then especially since he never joined the kids though" Beyond explained. "Anyway, that night I was sure to give A space so I wouldn't be blamed. There was nothing I could do and _believe me_ I tried. I tried to talk to him, I tried to bond with him, I tried to warn the others, I tried it all but you can't beat the death dates. Anyway that night he slashed his wrists and throat in our shared bathroom and wrote with his blood on the wall 'I am A failure'. Capital A. I purposefully stayed with Mello and Matt for a while helping them count their candy in foreign languages when someone smelled the blood. They blamed me at first but soon realized I hadn't caused it" Beyond looked sad at that, they all did. He continued "I was told L himself saw the carnage but I wasn't allowed to see him. I was _pissed_ that he didn't even attend the funeral. It was three days after it he addressed me over the computer calling me 'Backup'. I ran away and lived in various parts of the United States for a while even at one point studying under an alias at a college -anatomy and medicine by the way- until… well you know."

I did know. But I couldn't imagine having to go through all of that when you knew exactly when it was going to happen too. He must have felt so useless. "Who is Roger?" I asked changing the subject.

"Roger is the one who joined Wammy to found the orphanage. Wammy's House. The thing is though Roger _hates_ kids" Beyond explained.

"He's a git" Mello added and Matt nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"British slang" I mused. "So the orphanage was in England?"

"Winchester" Beyond confirmed. Just then there was a blip on the wall of monitors to our left.

Matt went up to the main computer and started typing. "Sweeet. Turns out L is installing some video cameras in Imagay's room."

"Imagay?" I asked not sure I wanted to know.

"Yagami backwards. We have no maturity at all you will find" Beyond explained.

"_Ahem_" Matt spoke up and we returned our attention to him. "Problem. Unless I can hook up a device to one of the cameras I'm not sure if I can get the feed."

"It won't matter anyway" Mello said as he opened _another_ bar of chocolate. "He won't pull anything until they're gone. Besides if he does then case closed L would beat us. Which means Light will be _super _careful _and _crafty enough to kill right under L's nose."

"We can't stalk him either since he won't be stupid enough to vary in his schedule and take more time outdoors. That would be suspicious. No he'll kill inside and do it where L _can_ see but won't… but we know about the notebook which as far as we know L doesn't" Beyond spoke up then furrowed his eyebrows gazing at something invisible in front of him. "Scratch that we _can_ stalk him but not to see if he's killing. No… to see if he has the notebook on him or not. If not he isn't just killing under L's nose he's hiding the murder weapon too."

"I… I actually have to agree with Beyond on this one. Really those cameras will probably hinder us too since they will waste time we can use… um…" I didn't want to say it.

"Spying?" Beyond offered generously.

"Spying" I agreed thankful to not have to admit to stalking.

"So in other words until those cameras are removed everyone but Lightbulb is at a stalemate" Matt said with a frown.

"Sounds like it. At least L won't gain anything more than he knows which is still less than we do" Beyond agreed then ate a large chip. "Matt try and see if we can follow Light without being there as much as possible through the use of whatever video cameras you can find. This is the Kanto Region so people have them all over for traffic and such. If he isn't aware of us then he will be more likely to let down his guard _outdoors _than in his own house."

"No problema, boss!" Matt said and I wondered where I had heard that before.

"Dammit what did I say about quoting the Shrek movies?!" Mello snapped.

"Aaaand that would be our cue to leave Naomi. Meaning before the pants come off" Beyond said as he opened the door and ignored the bickering behind him. He made sure to grab the food first. I grimaced but followed him knowing he was right.

**I just gave L the worst birthday event ever :( (his birthday is on Halloween.) I feel so bad now though but I figured it would be one of the few times L might be at Wammy's. How A found that out if L never shows himself… well B knew too so it was probably a common rumor I guess.**

**The quote was from _Shrek 2_ and Puss-in-Boots said it for those wondering. The full quote is "No prolema, boss - in one of my nine cat lives I was the great cat burglar Santiago de Compostela!"**

** Gotta love Antonio Banderas *heart***


	14. Questionable Behavior

_Chapter 14_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

Second to None

Questionable Behavior

**Beyond Birthday POV**

The day after Naomi had joined our group I had told her about my eyes and the discoveries I had made about them. She was naturally incredulous until I asked her if she had a picture of her parents or someone in her wallet. She did and I told her their names. After that she didn't question me too weirded out to know what to ask. Matt, Mello, and I had come to an agreement to try and keep the fact that we knew Raye was going to die away from her. I had a feeling it would fail but I was crossing my fingers it wouldn't.

About an hour after Naomi and I had left the room a disheveled Mello opened the door "we're watching him now" he said simply then walked back in. Naomi and I followed him while wrinkling our noses at the smell of sex in the room. Matt was typing furiously on the computers as he prepared the view of where Light might be headed.

"I didn't see it on him" Matt said and we turned to him. "There was a nice shot of his body and he turned to almost all angles and I didn't see the notebook on him."

"Maybe he's hiding it in his shirt" I said. "We can't rule that out." Just then the jacket Light was wearing moved a bit and the side of it seemed a bit pointy. "It's in this jacket then" I pointed out and the others nodded. He went to a store and Matt typed quickly and we got a feed to the inside.

There was a collective silence as we watched Light pick a purchase the Matt asked "Dude... is he buying _porn_?"

"Seems like it" I said as I saw him pay for the magazine. "It has girls in it. Huh. Maybe he's Bi then… Or reeeaaallly Metrosexual."

"Metrosexual and anal retentive" Mello mumbled through a mouth full of chocolate.

"So does that mean L would see him... y'know?" Matt asked still hung up on the idea of Light buying porn.

"Oh my gosh you're probably right" Naomi said with a grimace. "Poor L."

"Maybe not. Maybe L's into voyeurism" I spoke up as I watched Light's lips move. "He's talking to him but I can't see him."

"Who?" Mello asked leaning in to watch closer as Light waited in front of some train tracks on his way home.

"The Shinigami Ryuk. I can't see him so I'm assuming he can't be recorded then."

"Speaking of which… could you draw him?" Mello asked looking at me out of the corner of his eye then turning back to the monitors. Light was just entering his neighborhood.

"I'll try but I don't know how accurate it will be." Light had officially disappeared from our surveillance area.

"So we know Light isn't hiding the notebook which probably means where he usually hides it would be too suspicious if he were to remove it when L was watching" Mello mused. "I'm guessing L will probably write off the writing in the notebook as schoolwork since it _is_ a notebook. Really there is no point in monitoring the killings since we know what's going on anyway. The pattern doesn't matter since we know who it is. Really he's just making smoke and mirrors for L alone."

"L alone… no L isn't alone I'm positive. Naomi you said that there was a mention of a task force right?" I asked turning to face her.

"Yes. He said he knew L and was on it… but I don't honestly think he is. If he was he wouldn't be monitored in his house he would be monitored where L can see him personally."

"I agree" I said and furrowed my eyebrows. "That doesn't necessarily mean that L hasn't met him it just means he isn't on the team." I froze then realized something. "I had thought he thought I looked like L but… maybe that's not why he was surprised. No… maybe he thought I _was_ L instead. He might not have met L yet but the way I swooped in to gain information from Naomi and knew so much about the case… maybe he thought_ I _was L. Meaning when he does meet the_ real _L he will ask him about that day… and L will know I'm in Japan."

There was a dead silence and Mello breathed "fuck I think you're right." He grew angry "SHIT! This means that probably _very soon_ L will be on to us! FUCK!"

"What can we do then?" Naomi asked looking worried.

"Nothing. We can't do anything at all" I said scowling at the floor. _Dammit I really fucked this up._ I remembered something then and I turned to Matt. "I need you to check something for me."

"What?" he asked glancing at me and adjusting his goggles.

"I need you to hack into my prison and look up the file of inmate number 199207." He shrugged and did so. The record said I was deceased. "See if you can look up the results of the last blood test. I kind of… bit someone's hand."

They turned to look at me weirdly then Matt turned back to the monitors and typed then pulled up the file. "Clean" he said simply. I sighed in relief.

"You bit someone's hand?" Naomi repeated flatly. "There is something seriously wrong with you."

"You're just now joining the program?" I asked sardonically. "He was poking me he deserved it." Mello facepalmed and Matt collapsed into giggles.

"I give up" Naomi muttered then flopped down on the couch not caring about its previous use.

**In case you didn't notice I used this chapter to correct a lot of plotholes and timeline errors. It actually gave me ideas once I was done which is pretty cool. And I'm so happy since the plot is almost fully figured out!**


End file.
